Don't Read This Fic
by Taijiya Hatake Uchiha
Summary: Fair warning: this story may contain OOC's and alot of OC so if your alright with that go on an read this fic about the naruto characters having sisters plus meeting 2 orphans...
1. The Begining Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Intro

A 9 year old Shikamaru sat and sighed.

"Brother I'm bored." his twin sister complained.

"This is so troublesome." they both complained. Shikamaru grabbed an erubix cube and twisted and turned it.

"Here."

"Are you serious?" he shrugged. She took it from him and turned it back to each indiviual color in under five minutes.

"There its done can we go now?"

"Mego, how can you just want to get up and run around. Its strange."

"No, your just lazy."

"Fine, Fine."

"WHOOT!" Mego jumped. Brother and sister left the house and met up with their friends.

---------------------------------------

Else were, two nine year old Uchiha's were training with one another.

"Hey Sasuke-niisan, do you think that Itachi-niisaan has time to help up with our shuriken?"

"I don't know Botan-neechan. He's probably really buisy. Like always."

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

Both listened intenivly. Then curiousity got the better of them and they crept closer to the strange sounds.

"Damn Bitch." a girl mumbled as she repeatedly hit a log.

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked his twin sister.

"I don't know I've never seen her before." she replied to her brother.

The girl got a feeling she was being watched and shouted,

"Oi, who's there?" she yelled.

"Relax it's just us." Botan informed the stranger.

"And who's 'us'?" she snapped.

"Chill out girl." Botan responded.

"Botan-neechan don't waste your time on a weakling like her."

"Your right, niisan." Botan sighed.

A growl erupted from the girls throat, which got the Uchiha twins attentions. After a small smirk apeared on her lips. Not two seconds later a boy lashed out at Sasuke, who easily grabed his arms and pining him on the ground.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM TEME!" The girl exploded. Sasuke's head snapped back in the girls direction and the boy wriggled his way out of the Uchiha's grasp. He dashed over and stood by the girl. Glares were threw all around The scilence was so thick you could have choked on it. The tension filled scilence was inturupted by,

"Botan-chan, Sasuke-kun Whats up?"

"Oi, Mego you are so loud, and troublesome."

"Yeah, but thats what you love about me right brother?" Mego grinned from ear to ear. Shikamaru qurked and eyebrow and replied,

"Sure, whatever."

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"My guess, little sister, is that they're with those two." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Oh, HI! I didn't see you there! My names Mego, and this is my brother Shikamaru." Botan hit Mego on the head.

"Baka! you don't give your name out to any stranger walking by." Botan informed.

"Well SORRY. I thought she was your friend."

"Yeah right.Thats what you get for thinking. Like I would ever make and acqaintince with someone like that!" The female Uchiha growled. Having the short temper she had, the girl couldn't take any more insults and lunged at the Uchiha. Botan defended herself the best she could. But the blood lust in the girls very spirit was even too much for the female Uchiha to deal with, her brother soon stepped in to help her. It was now two against one has Shikamaru held his twin back telling her it was Botan's fight and not to get involved.

Useing her addvanced reflexes she had earned from a troublesome past the girl was able to dodge most of the attacks being used against her. Even so she was not a ninja and was no match for the Uchiha duo. Botan had managed to get her off her feet and was about to end the fight with the final blow when an ANBU grabbed her arm in mid punch.

"I don't think that's very wise, Neechan."

"Itachi-niisan." Botan's gaze driffted up to the ANBU mask her eldest brothers face was hidden under.

"All of you go home." Itachi ordered them. "Exept, you two." He added indicating the mysterious boy and girl. Each child obayed and left as the two children waited to hear what the ANBU had to say.

"Who is your sensei?" The ANBU suddenly asked.

Neighther knew what to say.

"Sensei?" they questioned.

"Are you not in the ninja academy?"

Both shook their heads in utter shock to think that this ANBU thought THEY were accually in ninja training.

"Hm. Very well. Go home."

The boy and girl began to walk away when,

"Wait a minute." He called to them. The girl returned to the ANBU.

"What's your names?" She told him both their names and breifly spoke with him. Then she and the boy sprinted off back to were t hey resided.

----------------------------------------------

The yells echoed through the hall. You wouldn't believe this woman could be so cruel, nor how loud she could yell. Half of Konoha would have been awoken if not for the sound proof walls. They only thing that really worked in the orphanage. Everything else was either too old, over used, or just plain worthless. Two childrens thoughts driffted as the woman continued to rant of what they were not really sure.

"You dumb asses are you even listening to me!" Both nodded unknowing the question really given to them. It was usually asking them if they knew they were a peices of trash worth less than dirt. The two had learned to just agree with what the woman through at them.

"What did I just tell you?" Both looked at her clueless. Big mistake.

"Well?" The two exchanged glances. The boy was about to take a wild guess but was cut off when the enraged girl blurted out,

"I wouldn't know. I wasn't listening to your rant!" An even BIGGER mistake! Unfortuatly she relised this too late. She was grabbed by the ear and taken to the other room. The woman looked over her shoulder to tell the boy, "And Damu you stay there and don't move." The boy didn't move as the door creaked to a shut. A draft of terrible scilence cuased fear to whel up in both children. The boy waited for the sound of the ruler hitting flesh, and held his breath. Then flinched when it finally came. Even though it was not him being striked old memories when it was him being taken to that same room surfaced. After a few moments the woman came back out the girls ear back in her clutches. The pain was written all over the girls face and eyes. And gazing to the various welts on his friend he flinched.

With great force the woman shoved the girl onto the ground. She hit it with enormous force.

"Damu!" The woman shrilled. "Go to bed." He stiffined. Not only did he hate the name he was besone by the orphanage he didn't know what would become of the other orphan.

"NOW!" he jumped slightly and left.

The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes like hours. As he sat on the dirty mattress that stunk of an order so foul it was undefinable. There were two matresses in the small room he was given to share with the girl. Each came with a ragged blanket which they each had got a few years ago.

They creak of the door yanked him out of his thoughts and he saw the girl walk over to her 'bed' and collasp on it.

"Dammitt Shikajoe, I swear I'm gonna kill her one day." The boy, Shikajoe, rolled his eyes.

"Taijiya you say that every night."

"I'm serious. I'm gonna kill her." Taijiya informed him.

"Are you okay?" he asked glancing at her abused flesh. She pulled the ragged blanket over herself and replied,

"Don't worry about me you need to worry about yourself.

"Sorry my evil half won't let me."

"Oi, Shikajoe. I'm going to sleep. We gotta get up at 5 in the morning."

"Who the hell gets up at 5 in the morning?" Shikajoe complained.

"The orphans who don't want beat by the bitch."

"Oh, yeah." Shikajoe scoffed, "You can't kill her."

"Hm?"

"You can't kill the bitch cuase I wanna kill her too."

"Fine you can stab her in the heart and I'll slit her throat." Taijiya grinned.

"No fair! she doesn't have a heart!" Taijiya laughed then winced clutching her ribs.

"Damn, maybe we should just steal her boots for now. She kicks Hard." Nieghter laughed.

"Shikajoe?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know why she was so mad today?"

"She's mad everyday."

"Yeah but it's becuase what I did today."

"What'd you do?"

She paused for a second.

"I talked to someone and they said we had a chance of getting into a ninja academy."

"WHA-" Taijiya jumped up and clamped her hand over Shikajoe's mouth.

"Sshh.."she hissed. "Listen we can get out of here."

"How in the hell did you even get the regestration forms? Plus don't you have to have a family member sign the forms as well! Even I can tell you the Bitch won't agree with it."

"Well I had some help."

"From who?"

"That ANBU, from eariler." she sighed. Shikajoe's eyes went wide.

"Hey we need to sleep or we won't get up in the morning and we'll hear about it from the Bitch."

Shikamaru gave her a glare then they each went to their own dirty mattresses and fell into deep thought about what being a ninja would be like.

------------------------------------

The next morning Taijiya woke up to rays of sun hitting her face. Her eyes burned when the rays connected with them.

"Dammit." she muttered and tried to blink the brightness out of her eyes. Then reality hit her. 'Wait sunlight!' she went wide eyed.

"Shikajoe! Shikajoe wake your lazy ass up!"

"Mmmmmm.." he mummbled.

"Dammitt come on we're late!"

His eyes shot open and they both dashed out the door. Both were sprinting down the halls wishing that the Bitch had not realized they were not up yet. They skidded to a halt when they heard voices in one of the rooms. They crept up to the room the voices were comming from and listened in on the conversation. One of the voices was the Bitch and the other was a male that they had heard before but could not place the name.

"You see," it was the male voice speaking. "I have receaved a recomendation for two of your orphans to go to the ninja academy from a very good source."

"Really? Two of my little orphans become ninjas thats like a dream for me." It was shocking and discusting how the same woman who could inflict so much pain and suffering onto a child could sound so nice and sweet.

"Indeed."

"Well I'm so thrilled to hear it Hokage-sama!"

"There is no problem correct?"

"Not at all Hokage-sama. I'll see that they're there bright and early tommorrow morning."

The Hokage eyed her, "Very well then. I insist you come to the cerimony this afternoon then Ms. Kango."

"Of course Hokage-sama."

"Taij lets go. We have to be in the-" Shikajoe whisper was cut off.

"Wait a second."

"No Taij common!"

"Fine." Both scilently ran down the hall and entered the room they called the torture room. It was the same room that they had been lechered in the night before.

Not 10 minutes later the Bitch, Ms. Kango, entered the room. She looked at them up and down and wrinkled her nose at their apearances.

"Go bathe!" she barked. "I must get you presentable clothes."

(end of chapter one)

Hey i hope yall liked!

onegai review!

:-p

Taij


	2. The Story continues

Disclaimer: i do NOT own naruto

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as his mother continued to rant about them leaving. Mego just sat with a puppy dog look on her face as she glared at the ground as their mother continued to reprimand them for being home so late. Both were thinking that it was too troublesome because it was only 5:30.

(W/ Sasuke and Botan)

"Shit!" Both twins stated and began to run. The mob of fan boys and fan girls erupted from all directions. The Uchiha duo could barley out run them.

'Almost there!' they cried in their heads as they neared the Uchiha estate they dashed through the gates and locked it tight and ran home and locked the door in fourteen places.

"How does brother live? He must have double the fan-people we have!" Botan exclaimed out of breath.

"That's kinda disturbing, if you think about it." Sasuke told her.

"I know, Itachi's got fan girls AND boys." Both shuddered.

"Maybe we can ask him later." They said at the same time.

Iruka had just gotten home from the Academy.

"Imouto." he called.

"Yeah, yeah?" his little sister answered him.

"I'm home."

The girl came out of her room to greet her older brother. She was only half a year old when their parents were killed and Iruka, with the help of the hokage, raised her. She had medium length dark brown hair in two small braided pig-tails. She wore a green and purple shirt with dark violet pants.

"Iruka-niisaan! I've been chocolate deprived."

"Mea-imouto, do you really need chocolate?"

"Yes! Almost as much as Naruto needs ramen!"

"Well then after we have some ramen we'll go get some chocolate okay?"

"WhOOt! Arigato niisaan!" she hugged her brother tight.

"So what did you do after school today?"

"Not much. I came home and finished that medical book."

"Your still working to become a medic nin?"

"Of course! I love it, I hope I can meet the famous Tsunade some day!"

Iruka smiled to his sister, then proceeded to try and do his paper work. After a while he got tired of it and called to Mea,

"Ready to go, Mea-imouto?"

"Yup!" she called back. Then smiled as they both left to meet Naruto at Ichiraku's Ramen.

The bitch was furious. Anything within her react she picked up and threw at the two nine year olds. Between the color of her face, her eyes, and her hysterics anyone would have thought her crazy. But that wasn't the case, she was angry and drunk. She was letting out all her wrath on the two children be3fore her for no apparent reason. They had been going to the ninja academy for a few days now and they discovered that all the Bitch did while they were gone was sleep and heavily drink. When the Bitch decided she was done throughing her fit she bellowed at the two to got to their room. The did not object and dashed up the old stairs. They heard the Bitch slam a door which they assumed was her room. Taij walked over and pushed the small window in their stuffy room open.

"Come on." she whispered as she jumped out the window. Both snuck across the roof to an old latter they had found and climbed down.

"She'll be out for the rest of the night." Taij said. They both began to walk and began talking about the academy.

"I like the new name Hokage-sama gave you."

"I like it too, better than Damu." he replied.

"I agree, Nemuri."

"I think you really irritated Shikamaru."

"Really." Taij answered with sarcasm. "Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, he's cool. His sisters a little wierd though."

"I thought she was nice, her names's Mego. We have classes together."

Iruka bought ramen for himself, Mea, Naruto, and Naruto's older sister Winry. Winry was only a year older than Naruto, she had long blound hair and blue eyes, and was very tall compared to most her age.

"Thianks Iruka-sensei." both blounds told him.

"Arigato, niisan."

"It's no problem." he told htme. Naruto continued to eat and eat like a bottomless pit. Mea had fallen asleep at her stool.

"Naruto! Stop eating!" Winry smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Winry said as she began to drag her brother away from his beloved ramen. Iruka paid his money and picked up his little sister. It was late so he wathced Winry and Naruto walk home. Mea's head was slumped on his shoulder, as she snoozed. He managed to get her some candy and headed home.

He gently laid Mea down on her bed and placed a blanket over her. Then left her to sleep as he gathered up the rest of his paper work and finished sorting htme out.

Else were in Konoha two small shadowy figures crept through the night. They reatched their destination and began to climb up the hiddon latter to the roof of an old house, then they slipped into the open window.

Itachi was on his way home, he had entered the gate and was presently heading toward the door of his house. His hand reached for the hidden keys, then unlocked three locks the handle turned yet the door was still locked. He knew Sasuke and Botan were asleep, so knocking was pointless. That and a Uchiha would never be seen knocking at his own door. (pride is very strange) He growled in frustration.

'They probably used all fourteen too! Damn fan-people.'

Itachi sent chakra waves into the house. Botan ans Sasuke awoke from their dreams and ran to the door and began unlocking the series of locks. Once the locks were done they pushed the heavy block away from the bottom of the door and pulled the door open. Itachi stepped in.

"Fans." he said. The duo nodded. Itachi gave them a small smile and ordered them to go back to bed.

Over the next several weeks all the academy students had been prospering well. But there was that one day when Nemuri and Taij just collapsed. They were placed in a hospital and two ANBU were sent to tell the bitch of their condition, and arrest her. When the ANBU got there they knocked on the door, when there was no answer they walked in. Then they heard large footsteps,

"You little shits!" they heard the Bitch yell. (she was referring to Nemuri and Taij) a door swung open and she stopped dead in her tracks and her bloodshot eyes widened.

The thick smell of alcohol filled the room. The ANBU recoiled in disgust under their masks.

"Ms. Kango

You are under arrest by the law of Konoha. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be misquoted and used against you." They led the bitch away.

Back in the hospital Nemuri and Taij were recovering. They'd not eaten much due to the bitch refusing to feed them and had various wounds covering their bodies due to the physical beatings they received. Apart from that they were extremely fatigued. After they recovered a bit they had to go to court to get taken out of the care of the Bitch.

Court

"All rise for the Honorable third Hokage.

You may be seated."

"As to my understanding. We're here to discuss the care of Nemuri, and Taijiya. Will the prosecution please state their case."

"Yes Lord Hokage. You see Ms. Kango has issued a number of cases of abuse and child endangerment with plenty of evidence against her."

"Thank you. And the defendant."

"Lord Hokage,Ms. Kango is a caring woman. She volunteered out to the goodness of her heart to take care of these children."

"Thank you. Would the prosecution express the evidence."

"Yes sir. The physical condition of the children show signs of physical abuse and neglect. Inside the house, its just a big wreck. There's broken bottles and shards of glass scattered across the whole house, which files under child endangerment. ANBU also investigated the children's 'bedroom'. The sleeping conditions of the two children are two ratty mattresses with an old ragged blanket."

At this he pulled out one of the blankets to show. He pulled out an empty bottle of alcohol.

"And a number of these bottles empty and full were found through out the place."

"What evidence do you have taht the children have been abused?" The Third really didn't wast to see this but was necessary. The lawyer signaled for Taij and Neburi to step up. Timidly they did. Alot of their bruises were exposed to the court.

"Is there anything else that the children would like to say, or clarify?" They both nodded, and told an ANBU in secret who passed it on to the Hokage.

"And the defendant? Do you have anything to say? Any records to show that these two have been properly cared for." The Hokage was seriously angry but didn't show it.

"I'd like to plea the fifth." she said as she shook her head no.

"Very well. I'll call a brief recess." The third gathered the council which consisted of ANBU. After their discussion they called everyone back.

"In the case of Nemuri and Taijiya Ms. Kango you are to be stripped as you title of guardian. The children will be put under different care and, Ms. Kango is to be sentenced to prison for:

Child abuse, both mental and physical. Two counts of Child endangerment. Child neglectment, and the failor to have records for the children under your care.

And as the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I sentence you to life in prison. ANBU."

They ANBU came and took the bitch away.

"As for the care of Taijiya and Nemari. They will both be put under the care of Hatake Kakashi. Dismissed."

Most everyone in the court left. The one's who remained were the masked jounin, the hokage, Taij, and Nemuri.

"Kakashi, I trust you to care for them well." The third stated.

He nodded his response looking at Nemuri and Taij as if they were his mission, then took them to their new home.

Shikamaru slept contently while Mego plotted her conspiracy against her twin.

(end of chapter 2)

Hey hope yall liked it.

i'll update sometime... maybe soon, depending on the reviews i get. so readers its all up to you.  
review.  
Thanks  
Shikajoe, for being my first reviewer.  
Mego for being my second reviewer.  
and  
Botan for being my third reviewer.

-.o  
Taij


	3. Short but informative

Disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto

Don't Read This Fic

Chapter 3

Shikamaru woke up and yawned lazily. He pulled himself off his bed when his mom started yelling.

'Troublesome.' he mumbled. Then scratched the top head, but felt something hard. His eyes widened as he dashed for the bathroom. What he saw nearly made him pass out. Mego had gelled his hair so it was in stiff spiky pigtails, and even put little pink bows in it. He glanced at the counter and saw the gel she used.

_JOE'S SUPER GEL._

His eyes widened and he ran to the kitchen. The rest of the Nara's stared at him.

"Eep." Mego squeaked and dashed off. Shikamaru chased her. He was so angry he chased her! That's when Mr. Nara burst out laughing and Mrs. Nara, for once, was speechless. After about 15 seconds Shikamaru mumbled something about 'troublesome women.' and left to wash his hair.

Kakashi sat silently and watched Taij and Nemari. They blinked, he stared. They stared he blinked. The silence left an increasingly uncomfortable aura in the room. Taij started fidgeting and Nemuri shifted his gaze trying to break the masked mans stare. One glance back at him and they froze. They watched inattentively as the copy-nin moved, only to pull out an orange book. A loud rumble suddenly erupted from Taij's stomach. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen and blushed furiously. Nemuri quirked an eye brow and Kakashi put his book down, then asked,

"Hungry?"

Naruto came home very tired and sore, after a long day of training. Winry was about to ask him what was wrong when he stated,

"Tired." and he collapsed on his bed, instantly asleep. Winry's smile crept onto her face as she watched her little brother. He wore a peaceful expression. Winry yawned slightly and decided to go to bed as well.

The days in the academy were going by slowly but surely. It was becoming a routine that Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Nemuri would somehow manage to sneak out of school. Then Botan, Mego, Mea, and Taij would get together after school and sneak off were the fanboys, wouldn't find Botan. Sakura, Ino, and Winry would go off together, fantasizing about a certain Uchiha.

(end of chapter)

yes i know its short but still...

review onegai.

arigato.

(and shikajoe plz keep the flames to a minimum and you need to update.)

i won't update this for a while (sorry) but high school exams are commin up and i'll have time to update in my notebook when i'm done with them (durring the 2 hour period we do nothing, T.T, i'll be updating!!)

I'll take any suggestions except from shikajoe cuz i know that'll just be some smart ass remark. so yeah.

thnx

Taij


	4. Idegestion?

Disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto

Don't Read This Fic

Chapter 4

3 years later

"Shikamaru!! Niisan, wake up!!" Mego shouted. Shikamaru rolled over.

"Come on Niisan, or your gonna be late for the academy." He still ignored his twins loud mouth.

"Oi, SHMOFF!"

After Mego left the room Shikmaru cracked an eye open then pulled himself out of bed.

When Nemuri and Taijiya first came to live with Kakashi, he saw them as long term missions. He never expected the two to grow on him so much withing these few years that he would actually, legally adopt them. The said copy nin was currently in the kitchen making breakfast.

Nemuri had woke up early and snuck into Taij's room. He silently turned off her alarm clock, then crept back out.

He grinned evilly as he got ready for school.

A scream came from the other room as he finished getting ready. He stifled laugh and ran for the exit.

"See ya!" he called, then shut the door.

"NEMURI! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS MONTH!" Taij ran out of her room in her pajamas; shorts and a tank top.

"Where is HE?"

"Just missed him." Kakashi answered.

"Crap! I've only got 15 minutes!" Taij ran back to her room and assembled herself and grabbed her books. Kakashi met her at the door with a doggie bag containing her breakfast.

"Thanks Otosaan."

Nemuri, Shikmaru, and Chouji were all walking toward the academy.

Chouji was happily munching on chips, Shikmaru had a bored look on his face, and Nemuri had a hint of evil left in his eyes.

Upon reaching the academy they watched Ino, Sakura, and Winry fighting to get in the school first.

"Mendoskee." Shikamaru mumbled. The three walked in and sat down after the trio of girls entered. The others started to pour in. Botan and Sasuke and made sure to come extra early to avoid fans.

Nemuri laughed when Taij burst into the class room right at the last minute. She glanced at Iruka and he nodded to her. She sat in the only open seat. Right next to Nemuri.

"I hate you." she mumbled. He just grinned, proudly.

Ten minutes into class Iruka warned,

"Chouji, Taijiya put the food away." The pretended to put it away, and continued eating. About fifteen minutes later it was about time for the guys to bake their escape.

Botan, Mego, Taij, and Mea all counted down in their heads.

'3-2-1.' Some one let off a purple smoke bomb. By the time it cleared Shikamaru, Nemuri, Chouji, Kiba, and Naruto were gone. Iruka let out a frustrated sigh.

He continued the lesson and concluded in,

"Have a good weekend."

Taij and Botan walked to Taij's house. Suddenly Taij grabbed her side and groaned.

"Geez Taij, diddya eat too much for lunch, Again?"

"Unnnnh...No...I've...Never...felt...this much...PAIN!"

Botan was actually a little concerned for the squirming creature, known as Taijiya, in front of her.

"Maybe you should lay down." Botan told her.

Taij started to lay down.

"Not here BAKA!"

"Okay."

"Geez...Idiot."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Well, Sorry!"

When they got to the Hatake house Taij immediately went and started munching on some chocolate pocky. Botan stared at her,

"Yeah that's just brilliant. The cure for indigestion: Eating Pocky."

"Want some?"

"Hell yeah!"

And they munched on Pocky. Later, Botan went home full of pocky. Itachi welcomed her in. But in only a matter of minutes Botan found herself grabbing her side, much like her friend had.

(end of chapter)

heeya hoped yall liked.

i'm putting up the next chapter in like 5 minutes so plz review! (in the next chappy)

Taij


	5. For Dummies

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto in any way shape or form.

Chapter 5:

The next morning was very unusual in the Nara house. Shikamaru wasn't the only one that noticed. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. His super loud twin was not making a peep from her room. Shikamaru knew that Mego would never sleep this late. She never slept in later than he did. Curiosity pushed him up the stairs to Mego's bedroom.

"Mego, you all right?" He asked knocking on her door.

"Niisan, I need Mom."

"What's wrong?"

"Just get Mom, please!"

"Alright." Shikamaru scratched his head as he went back down the stairs.

"Mom, Mego needs you."

"What?" Mrs. Nara was puzzled. As she walked up the stairs. A few moments she came back down with an indescribable face. Mr. Nara looked at her puzzled. She whispered in his ear and he sighed. They both looked toward Shikamaru,

"I don't wanna know." he said. Then got up and left.

After feeling like crap the night before Botan woke up to find a very unpleasant surprise.

'What the F-?' Botan stared at the mess on her bed and threw a blanket over it hastily when she heard Itachi approaching her room, to wake her no doubt.

"Botan." She dashed to the bathroom and locked the door. Confused Itachi went and lightly knocked on the door.

"Nee-chan? Are you alright?"

"Leave Me Alone!"

"Well that answers that question. What's wrong?"

"Botan?" It was Sasuke, "What's wrong?"

"Leave me the Hell alone!"

"Wait a minute." Itachi went back to Botan's room and gently looked under the blanket that head been thrown over her bed. He smiled grimly,

"Perfect." he mumbled.

A scream. An ear splitting scream echoing off the walls. Kakashi rushed into Taij's room worried, and Nemuri went in annoyed that she was screaming. When they entered she picked up a kunai from her night stand and threw it at them.

"Whoa!" Kakashi caught the kunai and placed it on her dresser.

"Taij what the hell's your problem?" Nemuri more demanded then asked. Taij responded by slapping him up side the head. He lunged at her ready to fight when Kakashi grabbed his shirt collar. He then threw him out of Taij's room and locked the door.

Nemuri glared at the door.

"I agree with Shikamaru. Woman ARE troublesome." he mumbled and slammed the door as he left.

"Taijiya?"

"Otosaan. I'm dying!"

"What?" he sat down on her bed and she whispered in his ear. His visible eye widened and he chuckled nervously.

"Well then."

Another nervous chuckle.

"I promise you your not dying. (A/N this author is dying of laughter) Why don't you go get a shower and I'll run to the store to get... things to help you and we'll take it from there, okay?"

She nodded and pulled herself off her bed and headed toward the bathroom.

Mego stared in a state of shock. There was no though running through her head. She was completely silent. Her mother let her lay in bed. She was wrapped in a blanket staring off into space. At a point in time Shikamaru returned to see if his usually boisterous twin was alright. When he talked to her she didn't respond or move. He left and at the end of the day went to check on her again to find her on her computer. So he went to his room and logged on his computer.

xxx

_NARAchick02:Hiya guys whats up?_

_GonnaKillShikajoe21: I'm trying to read this book Otosaan got me. It's confusing and he's not good at explaining the words. He left to go get someone to help..._

_UchihaAma23: You too? I've never seen Itachi-niisaan turn so many shades of red. It was sorta pathetic he just couldn't say it._

_MedicNinDreamer823: I'm fine Iruka-niisaan made the whole speech thing hard on himself._

FLASH BACK

"Imouto." Iruka was hesitant.

"Hai, Iruka-niisaan?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh no. Here it comes another big bro speech." Mea giggled.

"Well," Iruka chuckled nervously.

"Go ahead Niisan."

"I need to talk to you about...arg."

"You need to talk to me about, arg?"

"No." Iruka sighed and finally spat out what he was trying to say.

"Is that all?" Mea asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Niisan," she laughed, "I already know all that's needed to know there!"

"Really?"

"Of course. You didn't think I read all those medical books and never came across that topic did you?" Mea laughed harder.

"Come on why was that so hard to say?" she asked.

"It's just," then she continued to go into a long detailed description of what she knew.

END OF FLASH BACK

_UchihaAma23: Poor Iruka-sensei_

_MedicNinDreamer823: Sorry!_

_GonnaKillShikajoe21: I feel bad. I snapped at Nemuri earlier._

_NARAchick02: Why?_

_GonnaKillShikajoe21: I dunno_

_UchihaAma23: That's smart._

_GonnaKillShikajoe21: I know. Thnx._

_UchihaAma23: What are you trying to read?_

_GonnaKillShikajoe21: Uh, How to Explain Periods For Dummies._

(end of chapter)

yup that was the main issue of this chapter. hope yall liked and if ya didn't i don't care.

onegai review and try not to flame.

i'll update again soon.

and if you didn't figure it out:

NARAchick02 is Mego Nara

UchihaAma23 is Botan Uchiha

GonnaKillShikajoe21 is Taijiya Hatake

and

MedicNinDreamer823 is Mea Uminio

jaja.

(and read: A shinobi love song. by: Mikomi no Tsuioku. it's an awesome fic!)

Taij


	6. IM

Disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto

Regular Text

_IM Text_

Don't Read This Fic

_TroublesomeCloudWatcher has logged on_

_HellBringer17 has logged on_

_PotatoChipMuncher has logged on_

_HellBringer17: heyo_

_PotatoChipMuncher: Hello_

_TroublesomeCloudWatcher: hi_

_PotatoChipMuncher: Hows everything going with your sibs?_

_TroublesomeCloudWatcher: Mego looks like she's improved. She hasn't been too troublesome._

_HellBringer17: dunno_

_PotatoChipMuncher: got to go. Dinner's ready._

_PotatoChipMuncher has logged off_

_HellBringer17: Brb. Kakashi needs something._

_TroublesomeCloudWatcher: w/e_

Nemuri left his room. As soon as he did someone snuck into it and sat at his computer.

'Hmm.'

Name change.

Click.

Password.

'What's his password?' XXXX

Enter.

'Ha! I was right.'

New User Name.

Click.

Password Change.

Click.

Enter.

After the deed was done the person, or clone rather poofed away. Nemuri returned and typed, B-a-c-k.

_TroublesomeCloudWatcher: Whats up with the new name?_

"New name? Oh My God!" Nemuri noticed that his user name had indeed changed.

_ChubiChibi: Back_

_TroublesomeCloudWatcher: Whats up with the new name?_

_ChubiChibi: I don't knwo but I have a feeling I know who did it. Talk to ya tomorrow. Cya._

_TroublesomeCloudWatcher: Cya._

_ChubiChibi has logged off_

User name.

Click.

Password.

Enter.

Password incorrect.

"Taijiya!"

_RevengeIsSpicy21: Hey you guys Otosaan brought some woman over to talk to me. Talk to ya tomorrow. Jaja_

_NaraChick02: Ja_

_MedicNinDreamer823: JA NE_

_UchihaAma23:Baka_

_RevengeIsSpicy21 has logged off_

xxxxxxxx

_UchihaTeme23 has logged on_

_RamenHokage has logged on_

_RamenHokage: HI SASUKE-KUN!!_

_UchihaTeme23: Naruto?_

_RamenHokage: OMG! Sasuke-kun your talking to me!_

_UchihaTeme23: Dope. Don't talk to me._

_RamenHokage: It's not Naruto_

_UchihaTeme23: Then who the Hell is this?_

_RamenHokage: It's Winry. Naruto's big sis._

_UchihaTeme23 has logged off._

"Winry, get off my name!" Naruto shouted.

"Why would Sasuke-kun log off? Oh my God! I've got to rub it in Ino and Sakura's faces that Sasuke talked to me!"

_RamenHokage has logged off._

_ILoveSasukeXOXO has logged on._

_ILoveSasukeXOXO: You guys'll never believe it!_

_ILoveSasukeXOXO: Sasuke-kun talked to me._

_Sasuke'sFANCLUBpresident: yeah right sky scraper like Sasuke-kun would ever talk to you._

_FlirtyCherryBlossom: Not like he talked to you either Ino-PIG!_

_UchihaAma23 has logged on_

_NaraChick02 has logged on_

_Sasuke'sFANCLUBpresident: Sasuke loves me!_

_ILoveSasukeXOXO: He loves me MORE!_

_FlirtyCherrryBlossom: Yeah RIGHT!_

_Sasuke'sFANCLUBpresident: Sasuke loves me more that his Sister!_

_UchihaAma23: THATS IT PREPAIR TO DIE! FANGIRLS!!_

_NaraChick02: Go Botan!_

_FlirtyCherryBlossom has logged off_

_ILoveSasukeXOXO has logged off_

_Sasuke'sFANCLUBpresident has logged off._

_UchihaAMA23: wimps._

_NaraChick02: LOL_

That night to get revenge back on Taij, Nemuri used his unusual stealth skills to silently slip into her room and began his master plan.

(end of chapter)

**for those who couldn't figure it out:**

**HellBringer17 and ChubiChibi is Nemuri Hatake**

**PotatoChipMuncer is Chouji Akimichi**

**TroublesomeCloudWatcher is Shikamaru Nara**

**RevengeIsSpicy21 is Taijiya Hatake**

**NaraChick02 is Mego Nara**

**MedicDreamer823 is Mea Umino**

**UchihaAma23 is Botan Uchiha**

**UchihaTeme23 is Sasuke Uchiha**

**RamenHokage is Naruto Uzumaki (but winry was on his name)**

**ILoveSasukeXOXO is Winry Uzumaki**

**Sasuke'sFANCLUBpresident is Ino Yamanaka**

**FlirtyCherryBlossom is Sakura Haruno**

ONEGAI review. Merry X-mas!!

and

Happy (insert whatever you celebrate here)!!

Taij


	7. Nemuri's Prank

Don't Read This Fic

Chapter 7

_computer talk_

Monday morning. Shikamaru was getting extremely annoyed with Mego, who was poking him and every time he tried to say some thing she shouted,

"Death to the Evil Pink Bunny's trying to take over The WORLD!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled then Mego shouted,

"SHMOFF!"

"Naruto. What the Hell are you doing with that paint?" Winry scolded her brother.

"Nothing." He lied then ran off.

Winry rolled her eyes then went to have breakfast. Naruto laughed to himself as he headed toward the hokage monument (faces).

Taij woke up to find one of the worst surprises of her life. She found that a certain someone, Nemuri, had once again switched off her alarm clock AND stolen all her clothes. She glanced down on what she had on. Black short shorts and a small red tank top.

"Shit." she mumbled. Kakashi had left extra early today to attend a jounin meeting. So she jumped on the computer.

_RevengeIsSpicy21: Anyone on?_

_Auto-responce from NARAchick02: at school...SHMOFF_

_Auto-responce from MedicNinDreamer823: Already left for school. TTYL_

_UchihaAma23: Yeah. Your lucky I was just about to leave._

_RevengeIsSpicy21: Botan. Ok, Long story short: Nemuri took my clothes can I borrow a pair of yours???_

_UchihaAma23: ..._

_RevengeIsSpicy21: PLZ!!_

_UchihaAma23: Ok OK I'm on my way._

_RevengeIsSpicy21: Arigato Botan._

_Auto-responce from UchihaAma23: Not on the computer at the moment...Go away._

While she waited, Taij assembled herself while muttering unrecognizable phrases about Nemuri. Then she sat back down on the computer.

_Name change._

_Password: XXXXXXXXXX_

_Enter._

_T a i j i y a H a t a k e_

_Enter._

_Away message_

_Enter_

_Away message from TaijiyaHatake: At school yack to ya later._

All of a sudden there was a loud banging at the door. With out thinking Taij threw open the door giving a disheveled Botan enough time to dash in and slam it back shut.

"Damn fan boys." Botan breathed. "They're lucky I'm in a fricken' hurry... I'll kick their asses after school. Here." Botan tossed Taij a bundle of clothes.

"Arigato Botan." Botan nodded.

"Oh and sorry in advance. All my shirts have the Uchiha family crest on them."

"Still thanks." Taij sighed.

Mea and Mego were sitting and chatting in class. Well most of the class. It was still missing Iruka, Naruto, Botan, and Taij.

"Where'd our friends go?" Mego asked Mea.

"I dunno." she responded.

"And where's Iruka-sensei?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well he's your brother. I don't know! AH!"

"Well your the smart one."

"Like that's supposed to mean anything."

"True."

"Hey!"

The two friends spat out fits of laughter. Leaving everyone staring at them like they were idiots. Shikamaru placed his hand on his forehead and muttered something to himself.

Everyone turned when the door slid open and in stepped the female Uchiha and Hatake. Both with an Uchiha crest on their backs. Everyone stared confused. Botan's glare caused most of them to look away. Sasuke shot Botan a questioning look, which she returned with a glare telling him she'd explain later.

Nemuri frowned at Taij's retaliation with Botan. He'd have to think farther outside the box next time. But smirked when he realized she'd have to explain why she was wearing an Uchiha shirt.

"Taij, why the hell are you wearing an Uchiha shirt? I thought you were a Hatake." Taij growled very Inuzuka-ish causing Kiba to blink and Akamaru to be confused. Then they heard loud foot steps approaching and everyone dashed to their seats as Iruka carried in a bound Naruto and sat him in front of the class. He then started reprimanding him about his years in the academy and the graduation exam coming up soon. He then announced that everyone had to review the transformation jutsu. One by one everyone stood up and successfully did the transformation jutsu. But when it was Naruto's turn he performed his sexy jutsu and got yelled at again. Winry tried to hide in the shadows as Sakura and Ino snickered at her. School ended and Iruka was taking Naruto to clean off the graffiti he'd put on the Hokage monument earlier that day. Mego, Mea and Taij looked up at him sympathetically while Botan mumbled,

"Brilliant Naruto." They all began walking again when Botan said.

"I sense fan boys."

Everyone stopped and a few seconds later the fan boys came out.

"Botan!" Botan jumped up kicked them in the face, stomach, and anywhere else there was am open area, much to the one's misfortune.

"Botan, your scary when you fight." Mea commented. Botan stared at her.

"Ack! The stare it burns!" Mego shouted.

"Whatever bakas. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye Botan!" they waved.

"Shit, my mom'll kill me if I get all wet!" Mego ran off.

"But it's not raining." Mea commented.

End of chapter.

yeah, hahaha... (drops to knees) I am so sorry for not updating in FOREVER!! Please thank Shikajoe for reminding me to update!! I'm gonna try and update again tonight for making you wait 3 months for this. I really hadn't relized it had been that long.

onegai review.

THU


	8. The Uchiha Clan

Don't Read This Fic

Chapter 8

_Dream sequence_

THUTHUTHU is changing scenes

Shikamaru was playing shougi with Mego when he called,

"Check mate."

"Dang it! How do you always win?"

"A man never loses to a girl."

"Why you sexist little bitch! Plus you can be 'a man,' and 'a girl'...Uh, I mean... You're only three minutes older!"

"Best three minutes of my life."

"HEY!"

"I was only kidding sis." Shikamaru ruffled Mego's hair.

THUTHUTHU

In the middle of a forest the Uchiha twins were sparing.

"Come on Sasuke!" Botan shouted kicking him. He responded in punching her in the arm.

"Your not trying your best come on!" Sasuke scolded. A few moments later the eldest Uchiha stepped between them and it became a two on one match. As they spared the unwanted flash backs of the day the Uchiha clan dyed came to them.

**Flashback**

Siblings approached their home. They stood outside as they listened to the argument go on between their parents. They caught bits and pieces of the argument but when Itachi heard his father strike his mother he threw open the door...

**Itachi's POV**

I swung the door open to see my mother on the floor supporting a red hand print on her face. When she saw us she struggled to her feet.

"No!" she cried. I tried to push Botan back as she struggled to get through me to the kitchen, to no avail. Both Sasuke and Botan came in, in time to watch our father throw our mother against the wall. Without thinking I lunged toward him and my fist connected with his face. The stench of alcohol on his breath burned my nostrils.

"It's inevitable, they'll both die one way or another!"

"Why?"

"They're too strong for their own good. As are you."

I clamped my hand over his throat,

"What the hell are you talking about?" I hissed.

"You...brats...will...die!"

He some how managed to stick a kunai in my back distracting me momentarily. Before I stabbed him through the chest with my kantata. When his lifeless form dropped to the ground I pulled the kunai out of my back and turned to my mother. Sasuke and Botan had encircled her. It didn't take me long to figure out what had happened. When my father had threw her she'd not only hit the wall but also her head and now she lays bleeding, taking her final breaths. the last think she told us,

"Stay strong."

It wasn't until a moment later the rest of the clan came in and attacked.

**Sasuke's POV**

When Itachi threw the door open Botan and I tried to push past him to see what had happened. He tried to hold us both back but Botan managed to push through. I heard Mother scream, No. That's when I finally pushed past Itachi only to watch Father throw Mother against the wall and crumble to the floor. Within the second Itachi was at Father's throat. Botan and I rushed to our Mother. She'd hit her head and was bleeding.

"Run." she begged us. We both refused and she smiled at us.

"As I expected from you two."

"You...brats...will...die!" Father stabbed Itachi in the back with a kunai and he responded in cutting through Father's heart. I turned back to Mother as she mumbled her last words,

"Stay strong."

That's when the rest of the Uchiha clan came crashing in and attacked.

**Botan's POV**

Itachi threw open the door and we rushed in. He blocked Sasuke and I from seeing. But being the stubborn Uchiha we were we both tried to push past our eldest brother. I finally managed to get past him only to watch our monster of a father throw my mother against the wall. Sasuke and I hastily went to our Mother. She lay on the ground her head bleeding.

"Run," she told us. But we were both Uchiha and naturally we refused . She smiled and said,

"As I expected form you two."

"You...brats...will...die!" Father shouted. I concentrated solely on the life blood my mother was losing.

"Stay strong." she uttered before she died. Then the remainder of the Uchiha clan burst in and attacked.

**End of Flashback**

"You guys ready to go home?" Itachi asked. His younger siblings nodded.

THUTHUTHU

"I will beat you!" Mego declared and moved her shougi piece. Shikamaru moved his piece.

"Check mate."

"DARN IT!"

THUTHUTHU

The Uchiha's laid sleeping in their beds all having the same hellish dream.

Nightmare

**Itachi's Dream**

_The clans coming after us, pushing me away from our now dead mother and myself. Blood's splattered on the floor from both my mother, father, and myself. Before I can even think I'm dodging and blocking numerous weapons and blows from my family. I try to keep Sasuke and Botan in my sight but with all the chaos it's impossible. Desperately I try to locate them while defending myself. More and more blood is rushing out of my back from where my father had slashed me just moments earlier, slowing my movements and causing me to gain only more wounds. I have no choice but to start to slaughter my clan members, who are dead set on killing me, and my siblings. I hear their cries of agony and fear consumes me. But that fear soon turns into anger and hate for my family. My sharingan blazes. Without thinking I start killing left and right. I'm coated in blood, not all from my own injuries. I slice my kantata through the last member of the great Uchiha clan. There's bodies everywhere, as well as a fine coat of crimson liquid. But I can't see Sasuke or Botan. I call out to them as loud as I can, which is not very loud. The loss of blood is starting to make my vision blury. I shake my head in hopes to clear my vision then I hear a small muffled voice. I run to it and throw my clan members out of my way as if they where rag dolls. Now I see them. Sasuke and Botan are both huddled together on the floor, almost completely covered in blood, both barley conscious. Swiftly and as gently as possible I scoop them up and dash out of the house. They moan in pain with every step I take, as I try to ignore my wounds and blurring vision. Just get to the hospital, I tell myself._

_"Niisaan." Botan moans._

_"I know." I grunt, " Hang on, just a little longer. You too Sasuke." By the time I get to the hospital Sasuke and Botan are both unconscious._

_"Help them." I demand to the frightened secretary. The rooms spinning now, I can't tell what's going on. I barley notice as Botan and Sasuke are taken from me and rushed onto a bed. Now I know they're safe, I allow my body to slip into the dark abyss of unconsciousness._

**Combination Botan and Sasuke's Dream**

_We're separated from Itachi. Our families attacking all of us. Neither of us are skilled enough to take on anyone and actually win. So we're forced to take blow after blow. Someone hits us with shuriken then kick us across the room separating us. We scream in absolute agony and fall to the ground as blood begins pouring from the fresh wounds. We slip on the blood soaked floor. We finally reunite. Three members of our clan are standing over us about to attack again when Itachi blindly slices through them and they fall forward on us. The weight crushes us and they're blood falls on to us. Adding to our own dark sticky liquid that continues to poor out our wounds. Gently we hold hands and wait for the hell to stop. We faintly hear Itachi's voice and at the same time call out as loud as we can, which even combined only comes out in a low murmur. But it's enough as the bodies are lifted off of us and Itachi pulls us into his arms and begins running. Neither of us know what's going on, barley conscious. There's only pain. So much pain. We're both going to pass out._

_"Niisaan."_

_"I know." Itachi grunts, "Hang on, just a little longer. You too Sasuke." His voice is drenched in pain as well. We both try so hard to stay awake, in vain. The darkness consumes us both._

All the Uchiha's shot up in their beds in a cold sweat, gasping.

(end of chapter)

I'M SOOOOO SORRY MY DEAR READERS (except shikajoe, cuz he was mean to me when i didn't get to update)


	9. Graduation

Don't Read This Fic

Chapter 9

_Dream sequence/Flashbacks_

THUTHUTHU is changing scenes

Shikamaru and Mego were on their last game of shougi, for the night. Mego had on a serious look and Shikamaru looked at her waiting for her to make her move. She did then said,

"Check."

Shikamaru moved one of his pieces and stated,

"Check mate."

"OH DARN IT!"

"Okay, you two." Mr. Nara said, "Time for bed. I'm sure your fully aware that the graduation exam is tomorrow."

Mego flashed a smile at her father and sighed,

"Night Daddy."

"Good Night Mego. Good night Shikamaru."

"Night."

Mego hugged her twin. "Night Shika-kun."

"Good night Mego."

THUTHUTHU

Winry and Naruto trained until their bodies betrayed them and they passed out. The next morning they both sprung up and got ready. Today was the graduation exam at the academy.

"You ready Naruto?" Winry asked.

"yeah!" Naruto shouted then dashed out the door. Winry chased after him then bonked him on the head.

THUTHUTHU

"Shikamaru, Mego Wake up!" Their mother told them. Shikamaru heard Mego mumble as their mother flipped on the light to Mego's room. "Mom, It's five AM" Shikamaru heard foot steps coming toward his room, his mother tried to turn on the light and he smirked to himself, remembering he'd unscrewed the light bulb in his room the previous night.

"Get up Shikamaru!" she went back down stairs. Then he heard a slight rustling then something crawl into his bed with him.

"Mego, what are you doing?"

"Tired, Niisaan." he sighed, allowing his twin to remain.

"Come on you two. Wake up. I knew I shouldn't have let you play shouji so late last night." Their father said screwing the light bulb back in. He looked down and smiled at his children. They'd curled up in the same position they used to get in when they were little.

"Maybe it's coincidence, habit or just a twin thing." Mr. Nara thought. "But they do look cute."

Mego had circled into a ball, snuggled into sycamore's ribs, her head under his arm pit and Shikamaru's hand was on her head (1)

"Come on you two wake up."

THUTHUTHU

Nemuri stormed out of his bathroom in a robe and a towel around his head. he stormed over to Taij and grabbed her by the shirt.

"What the hell did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Taij pretended to be confused. Mea, who'd stayed the night tried not to laugh.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked. Taij and Nemuri's fights didn't usually go strait to fists, usually.

"Nothing." Nemuri mumbled and released his hold. When he tried to walk away Taij grabbed the towel off his head to revile pink hair. Mea finally burst out laughing and Kakashi stared in shock. Nemuri turned around and punched Taij in the jaw. She responded in flicking him with the towel. A loud snap erupted and Nemuri felt a sharp stinging sensation in his leg that he ignored and lunged at Taij. Both began rolling on the floor fighting Nemuri pinned Taij to the ground and she kneed him in the gut then wriggled out of his grasp. She punched him in the face and he elbowed her in the ribs. Then kicked her in the shin. Taij fell to the ground then went out and bit Nemuri on the leg and growled. Nemuri kicked her in the head and she sat up and punched him in a very sensitive area and he was on the ground. Kakashi, extremely frustrated grabbed a random ruler and slammed it onto he table ans shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Both froze.

**Flash backs **

_Taij lay on the floor in pain unable to move as Mrs. Kango advanced on Shikajoe. _

_Shikajoe flinched as he felt a stinging sensation on his skin. _

_The walls in the torcher room began spinning. _

_Taij remained motionless as the warm red liquid ran down the side of her face. _

_Fear whelled up in the two children as they were dragged to That room. _

_"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Taij shouted as she watched Shikajoe being beaten. Mrs. Kango glared at her and threw the battered boy at her. She fell over when the boys momentum collided with her. She listened as large boots stomped over to her. Before she could react Mrs. Kango had grabbed her by the ear, once again and smacked her across the face with her ruler. _

_The torcher stick. _

_The small children, only three years old followed the, what seemed like a very kind Mrs. Kango to a room. _

_"This room is completely sound proof. If you misbehave, or don't get your work done this is the room you'll be punished in. Is that understood?" _

_The two looked at her confused. _

_Very small Shikajoe and Taij where playing around the small foster home/orphanage unaware that Mrs. Kango was sleeping. When they awoke her, she stalked over to them with an evil look on her face and began shouting. She grabbed both of them harshly and threw them into the room, both children later named the "torcher room". and were beat senselessly. _

_Both children screamed and cried as they were struck. "SHUT UP! DAMMITT! SHUT UP!! YOU STUPID FILTHY WORTHLESS MONSTERS, SHUT UP!!!!"_

_Shikajoe lay limply in the dark corner, numb, slipping in and out of consciousness._

**End of Flashbacks**

Kakashi realized his mistake all too late.

Taij got up and held her now bloody nose.

"Taij are you alright?" Mea whispered.

She nodded and grabbed a paper towel.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Kakashi mumbled.

Nemuri slid back to his room wordlessly. Taij and Mea left for school.

THUTHUTHU

The Uchiha's were completely silent that morning. Each of their minds heavy with thoughts of their night mares the previous night.

THUTHUTHU

The exams went by rather quickly and stress-fully. Most of the young ninja were extremely nervous while others, like the Uchiha's were confident in their abilities. In the end everyone but Naruto passed. Winry felt extremely bad for her younger brother. She went to look for him, but was unable to find him. She looked past the crowd and saw the blond boy on a swing looking very depressed. Winry felt like crying. Last year she'd been the only one that didn't pass out of her class as well, but seeing her brother in such pain caused Winry's heart to ache. She tried to push past the crowd. But by the time she reached the swing Naruto was gone. Winry gently touched the swing. Then took off in order to find her one and only family.

Later that day Winry was still searching for her little brother. The sun had set and she'd found herself lost in the middle of the dark woods.

"Darn it, this is a fine mess I've gotten myself into this time." she muttered to herself. "This really sucks!" Winry began running blindly through the woods.

"Great I'm gonna die out here now!" She thought. However because she was not paying attention to where she was going Winry bumped into something and fell down flat on her butt.

"Owww!!" She groaned. Then looked up not to the something she'd bumped into but instead a someone. Standing in front of her with an annoyed look on his face was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun? No!" Winry mentally smacked herself. "Hot sexy Uchiha is not important right now."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh no you don't! You are not important right now! Little Brother is more important than you right now!"

Sasuke was confused by his 'fan' girls actions.

"Oh, KAMI!" Winry fell to her knees. "I promise I'll never be a fangirl again if you help me find my little brother!! Or at least get out of here in one piece."

"Do you want my help?" Sasuke asked.

"NO! I SAID YOU ARE NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW, SO SHUT UP!"

Sasuke was a little taken back. None of his class mates had ever told him that before. He admired Winry's nerve. However, Winry had blurted out her thoughts with out thinking and continued on her quest to find Naruto. All thanks to her one track mind.

"NARUTO!" Winry shouted then ran promptly into a tree. "OUCH!!" Winry fell on the ground again. Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Do you want out of here or not?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "If you do then come on. If not, then fine spend the night in the woods."

"Of course I do. But I'm not leaving until I find my brother." Winry looked at Sasuke and for once didn't feel like a fan girl.

"Thanks though Sasuke-kun." She finished then began to walk away, into another tree. (A/N which is besides the point!)

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said,

"At least let me help you get out of the woods. Or do you plan on spending the whole night out here?"

Winry turned and almost accepted Sasuke's offer when she heard,

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" a voice that was all too familiar.

"Naruto." she breathed and dashed off through a bush and tackled the two men. She began squeezing the life out of Naruto.

"Naruto you BAKA! You had me SSSSSSOOOOOOOO WOOOORRRIED!! Are you alright. Your not hurt are you? Why aren't you answering me? ANSWER ME DAMMITT!" Winry hadn't noticed she'd begun shaking the blond boy.

"Whoa! Whoa! Winry calm down. I just said I'd take Naruto out to ramen to celebrate his becoming a ninja. Would you like to come?"

"What? CONGRADULATIONS NARUTO!! I love you little brother! Oh my gosh, Iruka-sensei do you even need to ask that question? WE'RE TALKIN ABOUT RAMEN HERE!"

Naruto coughed a little and said,

"Dattabayou!"

Sasuke watched the group then went back home.

"Sasuke's back." Itachi told his sister. Botan looked to the door as Sasuke walked in.

"Bout time." she said. Sasuke shrugged.

THUTHUTHU

"All right, the names of the teams are posted right here. I'll read them aloud." Iruka told the young ninja. Everyone waited for their team to be called.

"Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke."

Botan plugged her ears as the protests and yelling came from Naruto. Sasuke nudged her letter her know Naruto had shut up and they'd moved on.

"Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Abureme Shino, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji."

"Team 13: Hatake Nemuri, Uchiha Botan, Uzumaki Winry."

Everyone present mouth's dropped except for Iruka's.

'Oh goodness! Botan's on a team with Nemuri. That sucks. Even so, I'm sorta glad me and him are not on the same team.' Taij thought.

"Team 15: Nara Mego, Hatake Taijiya, Umino Mea."

"You'll all meet your sensei's tomorrow, for now your dismissed." Taij, Mego and Mea ran to Botan who had her head on her desk.

"Botan you alright?" Mea asked.

"I'm on a team with one of the Uzumaki's and Nemuri. I swear I'm in Hell."

"That makes two of us." Sasuke told her.

"Oh, Sasuke that really sucks you've got Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno." Mego stated.

"Hn. Thanks." He mumbled and left.

"Oops. I pissed him off again didn't I?" Mego stated.

"He'll get over it." Botan mumbled. "Dang you guys got so lucky." Botan hit her head against the desk again.

"No, Bad Botan!" Mego put her hand between the desk and Botan's head. But Botan just slammed her head on top of Mego's hand.

"OUCH! YOU HURT MY HAND!!!"

Mego wove her hand around frantically.

"Mego!" Mego looked around.

"Shika-kun!" she smiled brightly forgetting her hand.

"Mego your such a pain. Let's go. Mom'll skin us if we get home late."

Mego sighed in frustration.

"Sorry guys, Gotta go!" she flashed a peace sign. "Bye." then ran over to Shikamaru.

"Let's go Niisaan!" Botan, Taij, and Mea laughed at her actions.

Then they heard a very familiar voice and went to the window to see what all the commotion was about.

"Do you think that's funny Nemuri? SHUT UP INO-PIG!" It was Sakura.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Nemuri's definitely got the hots for Sakura. He even dyed his hair for her!"

"I did NOT Yamanaka! SHUT UP!"

Ino began laughing harder.

Botan, Taij, and Mea began rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Hey I got an idea!" Taij stated.

"What?" Mea asked. Taij opened the window.

"Taij...what are you doing?" Botan asked suspiciously.

"Nemuri and Sakura sitting in a tree."

Mea joined.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"TAIJIYA! MEA!" Nemuri and Sakura shouted.

"Oh my God you guys are idiots!" Botan laughed. Then the three dashed out the back door of the school to the Uchiha estate.

"Hey you guys wanna stay over?"

"Sure." the other two replied.

"Okay, let's go get your stuff."

They went to the Hatake house first. Taij grabbed the few items she needed and scribbled a note.

_Went and stayed at Botans._

_Taij_

She put the note in Kakashi's room and they all turned to leave when Nemuri walked in the house.

"You little-" he lunged at Taij but Botan intercepted and punched him in the face. causing him to fall over.

"Shut up Loser." Botan said. Then the three left.

"Amas!"

"What'd I do?" Mea mumbled.

"Nemuri's an ass. Don't listen to him." Taij growled. "Dang I'm hungry!"

"Taij-chan, when are you NOT hungry?" Botan asked.

"When I'm eating."

"That's just ...yeah." Mea patted Taij's shoulder.

When they reached Mea's house Mea dug through her pocket, "Uh-oh."

"What do you mean, 'Uh-oh'?" Botan asked.

"Uh, I left my key at your house."

"Are you serious?" Botan complained.

"I'll get it." Taij said meaning the lock.

"I've got Edward Vincent." She continued pulling out her pet paper clip that had been unfolded.

"That is such a weird name." Botan said as Taij began picking the lock.

"What It's very...English."

"You're so weird."

"Hmmmm, ...Got it." Taij pushed the door open.

"Whoot!" Mea said and ran in to get her stuff.

_Niisaan,_

_Taij and I are staying at Botan's tonight. See you tomorrow._

_&heart& imouto_

THUTHUTHU

"Stupid Girls." Nemuri mumbled and slammed the door to his room. After flopping down on his bed he noticed the small bottle with a sticky note on his night stand. He took the bottle in his hand and read the note scribbled on this paper.

leave this chemical in your hair for 15minutes, it'll take out all the pink and your hair'll be black again. Just follow the directions on the bottle you little brat.

Who do you think?

"Feh." Nemuri mumbled and began to read the directions on the small bottle.

(end of chapter)

well, this was not the original end of the chapter but I decided to stop here and post becuase it's been soo long since I've updated, for that I am truely sorry! It's been a very buisy summer for me and not to mention I was grounded for a while. Well I think the update is rather large so I hope it makes up, even a little. Reviews are loved, appreicated and accepted. (also missed, but that's my own fault) Okay i've got to go, i busted my ass trying to get this up so i really hope you enjoyed it! (when tennis is over I should have more time to update, i usually update better when in school anyway, dunno why though)

To all my readers: I love you all!

THU


	10. Introductions

Don't Read This Fic

Chapter 9

_Dream sequence/Flashbacks_

THUTHUTHU is changing scenes

. . . . .. is changing computers on switching to computer mode

THUTHUTHU

A dark looking man approached the academy room the new genin were in. He had medium length black hair that covered most of his pale face and headband with his all black outfit. He smirked when he thought back to the previous team he'd failed. He'd been known for his cruel training and ninja techniques. Which earned him the title: Nightmare-nin. because of his ability to look into a persons heart and find their true fears and weaknesses then using genjustu defeat his victim. He entered the room. Only a few genin remained. He quickly scanned each of their faces.

"Team number 13. Come on." he said. A boy that looked a lot like the jounin walked over with the last female Uchiha and Uzumaki. They all left with out a word. When they past another jounin kunoichi she whispered,

"try to be nice Shakran." at which the sensei smiled a freaky grin.

They group sat, on a bench and the sensei spoke, brushing away the hair from his face, showing the only color he bore was his blue eyes.

"Now then. Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Shakran Kurochi. Now call me old fashioned but when I meet new people I prefer to shake their hand and look them in the eye. It's really a sign of respect when you do that too so," Shakran held his hand out to Nemuri.

"Hatake Nemuri."

"Uzumaki Winry."

"Uchiha Botan."

'Jeez each of these kids are orphaned. Yet each also have their own personal fear that I can use to my advantage.

THUTHUTHU

"That Shakran is just too much sometimes." the kunoichi from before sighed. "How I survived that many years on a team with him is beyond me." She entered the class where only six genin remained.

"Team 15."

"Dang it! Where's our sensei!?" Naruto shouted.

'That must be Kakashi's team. They might be here a while.'

The team of kunoichi left.

"So to start of let's hear your names and something interesting about yourself."

"My name's Nara Mego and I have a twin brother who thinks he's a genius, Shika-kun."

"My name is Umino Mea and my dream is to be a great medic nin."

"Cool." their sensei said. "I had a medic nin on my team when I was your age. He was fascinated by medical skills too." She paused a far off look in her eyes. One of sadness. "Anyway, you go ahead."

"Oh, I'm Hatake Taijiya and I love dogs and ... eating."

"Interesting my name's Tsume. And I prefer Taijutsu over any other jutsu. So I hope you girls like to run. Well it was nice to meet you. And we'll meet tomorrow for your final exam to make you true genin."

"What?"the trio asked.

"I'm to give you one final test to make sure you can handle being a genin. So we'll meet tomorrow at 8 AM."

They nodded.

"Alright, Until then."

THUTHUTHU

"Hey Shikajoe." Taij knocked on his door repeatedly.

"What?" he said through the door annoyed.

"You wanna get something to eat?" There was a pause and the door opened.

"Sure." he answered.

A/N random much?

THUTHUTHU

When Kakashi came home he found a sticky note on the table.

Went for food

Be back soon

Kakashi sighed to himself. Nemuri and Taij had not spoken to him since the ruler incident. He really hadn't meant to cause the two to distrust him but that was the effect. But he did notice they were getting along a lot better. However the added effects were not in his favor. He sat in his room reading Ichi-Ichi Paradice when he heard Nemuri and Taij return home then go to their rooms with out a word.

. . . . . . . . .

ChubiChibi: Taij tel lme how to fix my name

SpicyNIN: Why? It's so cute

ChubiChibi: -glare-

SpicyNIN: -stare-

. . . . .. . . . .

TaijutsuTsume: Hey, how bad did you scare the kids?

KonohasNightmare: they seemed fine. I guess I've got the emo team XD

TaijutsuTsume: Emo Team?? Have you already looked into their hearts?

KonohasNightmare: Yeah, but you wouldn't believe the amount of depression among htem.

TaijutsuTsume: Doesn't every ninja.

KonohasNightmare: Tsume, its been a while since then. I thought you seaid you were getting better

TaijutsuTsume: I am, I am.

TaijutsuTsume: Don't worry I'm fine.

KonohasNightmare: Alright, How was your team?

TaijutsuTsume: They're an interesting bunch. One has her heart set on being a medic-nin.

KonohasNightmare: So that' show this came back up

TaijutsuTsume: I guess

KonohasNightmare: Tsume your going to have to pull yourself together or give up trying to be a sensei this year and go back.

TaijutsuTsume: No, I don't need to go back. I'm fine. Promise.

KonohasNightmare: K, get soem rest. You've got to give your final test 2morrow

TaijutsuTsume: I will when I'm reaedy. You go to bed if your tired. BEsides you have to give yours tommorrow too

KonohasNIghtmare: LOL, I'll talk to you tommorrow and I'm not giving mine until 9 PM.

KonohasNightmare: Ja Ne

TaijutsuTsume: Shakran your so mean

TaijutsuTsume: Night

KonohasNightmare has logged off

. . . . . . . . . .

SpicyNIN: Ya know Shikajoe you can't log off now

ChubiChibi: Oh yeah? Watch this

ChibuChibi has logged off

SpicyNIN: Now you can't log back on cuz you don't know your new password

AutoResponce: ChubiChibi has already logged off

(end of chapter)

Well It hasn't been forever and a three days since I last updated. I appologize! I've got the next chapter written out and its just a matter of getting the damned thing typed up and posted it's 10 pages... if any of you still read this fic I worship you!

3's and glomps

Taij

p.s. any review would be loved and cherished Taij knows she doesn't deserve them.


End file.
